Morning Hangover
by Bubbly Potato
Summary: Sequel to Drunken Evening.  After an awkward drunken evening with Damon, what will happen to Jeremy.  Damon/Jeremy Slash!  Changed the Rating to T per a few requests.


Hey ya'll! Thanks for the great response that Drunken Evening received! I seriously never expected it cause that was so spur of the moment. A lot of you asked for a follow up so here it is! I actually expected to write it a while ago but I did Nanowrimo and that took a lot of time. Please let me know what you think! You all are the best! P.S. I don't own Vampire Diaries, no harm intended :)

* * *

'Thump thump thump' Jeremy recoiled slightly at the pounding in his head. Opening his eyes he blinked rapidly at the brightness that was seeping in through the adjacent window. Breathing deeply, Jeremy felt reassured to know that despite a slight hangover he felt pretty decent, nothing in comparison to his worst mornings. Looking at his surroundings, Jeremy realized he was in an unfamiliar setting. Rocking his head from side to side he began to focus on last night. Drinking, Damon, kissing... oh god there was kissing. Cringing slightly, Jeremy looked to his side, less than shocked to see that Damon was not in bed.

Based on the sun streaming into the room, Jeremy would guess that it was around ten in the morning, much too late to sneak back home. Scanning the floor, he saw that his jacket and pants were strewn about the room haphazardly. 'Oh god, I am such a drunk slut' Jeremy thought pitifully as he processed last night. Sitting up, he rested his head on his knees, allowing the subtle grumble in his stomach and the not so subtle dizzy spell pass.

As he was about to get out of bed and gather his stuff, Jeremy froze at the sound of Stephan's voice shouting from down the hall.

"What is he doing here Damon?" Stefan growled out.

"Just a casual sleep over Stefan, there was just too much to discuss about Gossip Girl last night, I mean OMG!" Damon drawled sarcastically, obviously bored by Stefan's ranting. Jeremy cringed at the conversation, apparently he wasn't going to be sneaking out of here unnoticed.

Sliding out of bed, he began to gather his clothes. Just as he was getting ready to slide his pants up his legs Stefan stormed into the room. Damon followed lazily behind, leaning against the doorframe, drinking deeply from a bag of AB Negative. Jeremy jolted as Stefan stormed directly up to him and roughly grabbed his face with his hands.

"What the..." Jeremy trailed off as Stefan jerkily tilted his head from side to side examining his neck. Reaching his hand up, Stefan pulled down the neck of Jeremy's shirt and examined his chest making sure there were no bite marks. Feeling beyond violated, Jeremy attempted to shove Stefan away, who disregarded the gesture completely. Jeremy was nothing compared to Vampire strength of the man in front of him.

"God, he didn't bite me. Back off man." Jeremy bit back at Stefan. Hopping back, Stefan's face dropped into his thoughtful pout that he was constantly sporting. Feeling self conscious, he leaned down and pulled up his pants, redoing his belt. Damon exhaled a cocky little whisper at his actions which Jeremy steadfastly chose to ignore.

"I am taking you home." Stefan stated conclusively. Scooping his jacket up, Jeremy threw back a quick 'fine' and sprinted out the door, consciously avoiding even bothering to give Damon a glance. Storming through the boarding house, Jeremy reached the front door in record time. Throwing open the mahogany door, Jeremy cringed once again at the brightness of the sun. Hangovers sucked, and ridiculous actions just made it that much worse. Slumping over to the garage, Stefan appeared in front of him, opening the old manual garage door.

Jeremy was impressed by the little red sports car, he had never seen Stefan drive it before. From what he could remember, Elena had always driven everywhere or Stefan had just appeared, no vehicle in sight. Climbing into the passenger side door, he buckled himself in and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. Jeremy couldn't help praying that Stefan wouldn't feel inclined to comment on what was happening. Less than thirty seconds into the drive though, he was sorely proven wrong.

"Damon isn't gay." Stefan stated cautiously. All Jeremy could think was 'Oh god, is that the route he is going to take.'

"I know that. I'm not gay either." Jeremy answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The questioning look that Stefan shot him at his proclamation clearly stated that he didn't believe him. "Seriously dude, I got drunk and just felt like screaming at someone. Damon was just the easiest target, I mean he did kill me," withering glare, "Everything else just kind of happened. I mean, I don't know, not like he is the first dude I got drunk and made out with."

"There have been others?" Stefan asked, not necessarily unkindly, more curiously. Jeremy banged his against the window, he didn't want to go into this but he had a feeling that Stefan would press his buttons until he told either way.

"Just some dude in the cemetery once and Tyler at his dad's funeral. Trust me, both were awkward and messy and Tyler has not let me forget about it since." The chuckle to his left was not what Jeremy had been expecting. "What?"

"You are working your way through the supernatural population. Just saying." Jeremy much preferred Stefan when he was stoically silent.

"Just don't tell Elena about Damon, she would have a conniption fit." Silence enveloped the car, looking over Jeremy cringed at the guilty look of Stefan's face. "Oh I am so royally fucked."

After the revelation that Stefan had pretty much outed Jeremy to Elena the rest of the car ride remained silent, neither one of the men wanting to broach a new topic. Pulling up in front of his house, Stefan stopped the car and waited for Jeremy to get out. Unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door, Jeremy chunkily got out of the car. Not hearing any sounds from the other side of the car, Jeremy could tell that Stefan wasn't planning on coming into the house. Ducking his head back into the car he growled out.

"Stefan you got me into this shit hole, you better get your ass out of this car and help me diffuse Elena or so help me god I will figure out a way to stake you." Surprised by Jeremy's tone, Stefan was out of the car and next to Jeremy before he had even managed to close his door. Walking through the front door, Jeremy would have equated the yelp from Elena to resemble that of an elephant trampling a manatee to death.

"DAMON! Fucking Damon! Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not remember the fact that he _killed _you." Twisting his finger in his ear, Jeremy tried to get his ears to pop from the onslaught of hot air that had just hit them. Glowing red in anger, the blood vein in Elena's temple looked about ready to explode. Walking up behind her, Stefan pulled her into his arms, a gesture that seemed to soften her demeanor at least a tad.

"God Elena, it was nothing, I got drunk and it just happened."

"First off, what happened to the new Jeremy who doesn't get drunk all the time. And secondly, guys don't usually get drunk and make out with other guys. What the hell?" Elena's tone was much too loud for the thumping that still reverberated in Jeremy's head. At her last statement though, Jeremy couldn't help snorting.

"Like you didn't get drunk and make out with Bonnie at that party last year." Jeremy couldn't tell what was more amusing, how much like a tomato Elena looked or the far off smirk that now graced Stefan's face.

"That was... that was... Shut up! It still doesn't excuse you hooking up with Damon!" Jeremy froze at that.

"Dude, what did you tell her? Damon and I didn't _hook _up. We made out for like thirty seconds and then he got all gentlemanly and put me to bed. It was lame." Trotting up the stairs, Jeremy's only mission was to get back in bed.

"Jere, you just need to be more careful. Damon is dangerous, if you are questioning yourself that is fine but it should be with someone normal like... Matt or something." Jeremy cringed at that. Did she really just say that? Shivering down to his spine at the level of awkwardness this conversation was approaching he waved his hand at back at Elena, reaching the top of the stairs.

"I'm good, I'm all straight, thanks for the advice." Flopping onto his bed, Jeremy was sleeping before Elena would have even had a chance to retort.

"I am going to kill that boy." Elena stuttered through gritted teeth. Relaxing into Stefan's chest she smiled as he traced his tongue up and down her earlobe. Just as she was about to turn around to kiss Stefan, he whispered into her ear.

"So you and Bonnie?" Turning around she smacked him playfully across the face and threw her hands into the air.

"Men! Ah!" Storming down the hall, Elena plopped herself onto the couch and waited for Stefan to quit chuckling in the hall and join her.

A few hours later, Jeremy was awoken by Elena screaming up the stairs at him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock to see that it was approaching two. Stretching he yelled back to Elena asking her what she had said, his mind having not comprehended the words in wake up mode.

"Stefan and I were going to go to the Grill in about a half an hour, wanna come?" Rolling his neck Jeremy yelled back a quick 'sure' and proceeded to drag his feet towards the bathroom.

The warm water cascading down his body was the wake up call that Jeremy needed. Jarring him out of his groggy state, he began to think about the night before. He couldn't believe that Damon had just stopped in the middle of their little make out session. To be honest, Jeremy had never thought about Damon in more than a 'I hate you, you killed me' kinda way, but then again now that he thought about it, Damon did have those pretty blue eyes. Shrugging, Jeremy stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and throwing on some jeans and a black hoodie.

Stampeding down the stairs, he saw that Elena and Stefan were quietly making out on the couch, oblivious to the world. Coming up behind the pair, he flicked Elena's ear violently, causing her to smack her head on Stefan's chin.

"Let's get out of here lovebirds." Rolling her eyes, Elena lead the three of us to her car and the group headed to the Grill. Arriving at the Grill we weren't shocked to see that all the usual suspects were present. Heading up to the pool area, Jeremy grinned at the mischievous look Stefan was giving Elena as she joined Bonnie at a table. The well aimed kick that Stefan was given under the table barely registering on his face.

Sitting at a stool near the table, Jeremy watched as Tyler and Caroline casually played a game of pool, both sharing deceptive little looks. Not caring enough to see what that game was all about, he looked up to see Matt clearing a table nearby. Sending one pitiful look from Elena to Caroline, he couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, he couldn't get a solid girl or plot line for the life of him.

Coming up to my table, he gave me a casual fist pump and asked if Jeremy needed anything.

"Rum and coke?" Giving him a humorous condescending look he headed off towards the bar, returning a moment later, drink in hand. Taking a sip, Jeremy chuckled at the rum and coke, minus the rum.

"The consummate gentleman, no wonder Elena says we should make out."

"What?" Matt asked doing a double take.

"Nothing? Thanks for the drink dude." Walking away confused, Jeremy chuckled at how clueless Matt was to everything. Chilling alone in his corner, Jeremy wasn't surprised that no one had approached him to hang. Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan sat chatting away, occasionally breaking out into laughter. Meanwhile, Tyler and Caroline continued their little 'wtf' mambo at the pool table. After about an hour, Jeremy began to get bored, considering just skipping out he started looking for Matt for his check when Damon strolled into the Grill.

Jeremy was surprised when Damon walked directly passed Elena's table and sat on the stool next to him.

"Hello little Gilbert, how are you feeling this fine afternoon?" He asked condescendingly.

"Bored." Jeremy unsurprisingly responded sounding bored.

"What no alcoholic drinks to make the day more exciting?" The sultry smirk on his face was nothing new to Jeremy. Pointing towards the bar, Jeremy joked along with him.

"If you can get them to serve me have at it." Shrugging his eyebrows, Damon sauntered over to the bar and spoke to Matt. Going blank for a moment, Matt poured what looked to be two very strong Long Island Ice Tea's and Damon headed back to him. Jeremy couldn't help but think that at some point someone really needed to get Matt some Vervain. Doing a little bow, Damon placed the drink in front of Jeremy. Snorting, Jeremy began to sip at the drink. After about ten minutes of easy conversation Damon felt the need to comment about the slowness of his alcohol consumption.

"Dude, you just want to get me drunk again." Raising his eyebrow, Damon used his fingertip to trace the rim of his glass seductively. Shaking his head at that, Jeremy mouthed a quick 'Oh my god' at the obviousness of Damon.

Seeing that Damon's smirk seemed to melt off his face only to be replaced by one of anger. "Do you have any idea how annoying Stefan can be in the morning on a good day? Let alone when he find his girlfriend's baby brother in my bed."

Clapping him on the back, Jeremy stood up. "I have to pee." Walking away a little, he turned back and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for being the good guy last night. I appreciate it. But dude some advice, fuck the drunk kid next time, its what he wants."

In the bathroom, Jeremy quickly relieved himself, and as he was washing his hands he was shocked by the sound of the door of the bathroom slamming open. Looking in the mirror, he could see Damon lock the door and then head towards him territorially. Smirking back, Jeremy affixed Damon with a stare that clearly said 'What ya gonna do beeotch?'

Even then Jeremy was shocked when Damon literally growled at him, grabbing his shoulders and unceremoniously turning him around. Crashing their lips together, Damon lifted Jeremy off the ground and placed him so that he was sitting on the sink. Instinctually, Jeremy, wrapped his legs around Damon, pulling him so that their pelvises were flush against one another. Devouring him in a heated kiss, Jeremy couldn't help but let himself be manhandled by Damon. Cringing forward at the faucet digging into his back, Damon took the gesture as a thrust of hips, a motion that he soon mimicked. After that moment, neither of them could have even told you there was a sink in the room with how much their blood began to boil. Within seconds, Jeremy was shocked to find that clothes were beginning to disappear.

Ten minutes later a disheveled Jeremy strolled out of the bathroom and returned to his barstool. Wincing slightly as he sat down, Jeremy proceeded to chug his Long Island, needing the fix. What had just happened in the bathroom had definitely been a first for Jeremy, that had went a little further than a drunken make out. Mostly due to the fact that he wasn't drunk and well apparently wasn't as straight as he thought.

Looking up Jeremy chuckled at the fact that Bonnie and Elena continued to chat away while Stefan looked as if his superhuman hearing had been scarred for life. Shrugging at the quick look Stefan shot him, Jeremy proceeded to begin in on Damon's drink. Just as he was about to finish it, Damon reappeared on his barstool, pristine as ever.

Picking up his glass with a smirk, he went up to the bar and retrieved another pair of drinks, returning instantly. Placing them down in front of them, Damon tapped Jeremy lightly with his foot.

"So not so little Gilbert, how are you doing _now_ on this fine mid afternoon?" Blushing grudgingly at his insinuation, Jeremy decided to play along.

"You are so easy." Jeremy joked.

"_I _am so easy?" He replied in mock disdain. Jeremy simply sipped his drink, nodding his head emphatically. "And why do you say that?"

"Well as I see it, all you have to do is treat you like shit and you are all rearing to go. Be all innocent and wholesome and its a no go. Hmmm... that rhymed." Scowling once more, Damon's glare had returned full force. Across the bar, Stefan began to tense, ready to intervene if Damon was about to kill Jeremy. Choosing that precise moment to acknowledge Jeremy, Elena yelled across the room.

"Hey Jere, we are gonna head over to Bonnie's for game night, wanna tag along?" Noticing Damon for the first time, she tensed. Shaking his head at Damon as if it was nothing, Jeremy threw back a quick 'Let me close my tab' and the girls and Stefan proceeded to leave the bar.

Standing up Jeremy chugged his drink, ignoring the scorn that still masked Damon's face. Heading over to Matt, he paid his bill and then jogged over to the table where Damon still sat raging.

Jolting Damon out of his reverie, Jeremy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Damon's cheek. Moving even further forward Jeremy whispered into Damon's ear.

"Thanks for killing me. Totally worth it in retrospect. Oddly enough it led to me feeling a little less alone." Pulling back, Jeremy skipped down the steps. Turning back towards him, Damon could see the fake bravado fade from Jeremy's face, the self conscious kid from the night before back in full force. "If you ever wanna get me drunk again... that would be cool... just saying." Cringing at his own words, Jeremy stumbled into a nearby chair and then jogged out of the bar, leaving a smirking Damon behind.


End file.
